After Arthur's Bane: A Question of Destiny
by MerlinPsych
Summary: After Arthur's Bane takes place, I give you a play in which the characters of Merlin have an argument about destiny. Includes a reveal! ;) Who is the dragon's new favorite warlock? Who's really immortal? And will Arthur accept Merlin's magic in time to save their destiny? Oneshot, if you dont include short intro chapter. (Don't.) Thanks for reading! Please Review! I dont own Merlin
1. Characters, Props, and Set

Characters: (in order of appearance)

Mordred- A druid, recently knighted

Morgana- An evil sorceress

Merlin: A sorcerer and dragonlord

Arthur: The king, slightly dimwitted

Sir (Burt) Leon: An immortal knight

Gaius: The elderly court physician

Dragon: A dragon, slightly cryptic and very rude

Props:

Neckerchief- Merlin

Magic Rule Book- Sir Leon

Set: Castle


	2. The Play

**Hi, it's me, MerlinPsych! I wrote this little play some time ago really late at night after watching Arthur's Bane. I realize that some characters and facts may not be dead on in this, but it's mostly just a little bundle of weak jokes about the episode and Merin as a show in general. Tell me what you think. Do you get it? Is it funny? Is it weird? Is it dumb? (I hope not... :( (: ) Well, enjoy!**

**Ps: Burt is the name my sister and I made up for Leon before he had a name on the show, and the sparkles thing is sort of an inside joke, based on a reveal comic my friends and I drew which turned into a seiries of comics all about Arthur forcing poor Merlin to use his magic to poof up piles of sparkles... Um, yeah. Also, there's a Psych reference. **

Mordred: You know dats right! I'm the new Morgana! (Starts doing victory dance) Oh yeah! Uh huh! I did it! I-

Morgana: Not so fast you clotpole, you seem to forget that, like Sir Burt, I too am immortal!

Merlin: (enters from wings) WHAT?! How can I destroy you NOW?!

Morgana: Hey, what are you doing here Merlin?! Go away!

Mordred: Yeah! You're not supposed to find out I'm a traitor for three more episodes yet!

Arthur: (entering from wings with Sir (Burt) Leon) WHAT?! I really have to stop being so trusting.

Mordred: See what you've done, Morgana?! Now the writers have to rethink Arthur's obvious stupidity and oblivion!

Merlin: (interrupting) I call it clotpole-itis!

Mordred: (Ignoring him) It could've been so much simpler if you'd just died when you got stabbed in the heart!

Sir (Burt) Leon: People _do_ that?

Morgana: Not awesome people like us! _Mordred._

Merlin: Seriously? You two can find an immortality spell and I can't even master a healing spell?

Arthur: …. (Something seems wrong about that statement)

Gaius: (Entering with Dragon) Yeah, really Merlin!

Dragon: I'm giving your destiny to Burt!

Burt: HOORAY! (What's a destiny?...)

Arthur: …. (Still processing)

Morgana: Okay, who invited the geezers?

Merlin: NO! IT'S MY DESTINY! You obviously don't have what it takes to have a bromance this amazing with the king, Leon! Arthur is MY friend and this is MY destiny! MINE! Plus, _you_ don't have _magic_, so HA!

Sir(Burt) Leon: Hey, dragon! Get me some of that magic, man!

Dragon: (winks) Sure thing, _young warlock_! I'll just take it from Merlin!

Arthur: …..

Merlin: (splutters) Y-You…You can't DO that!

Dragon : (holds up a claw) Watch me.

Merlin: That's my line!

Dragon: Oh, yeah, you're right. Burt, you have a new catchphrase!

Sir (Burt) Leon: YIPPEE!

Dragon: (takes off Merlin's neckerchief and hands it to Sir Leon) And HERE is you magic!

Merlin: I can't believe this! This is _ridiculous_! Come on! Won't _anyone_ vouch for me?

Everyone: ….

Gaius: Well, Merlin you did fail…

Mordred: I've gotta go with a fellow knight…

Morgana: I want you to die…

Everyone: (turns to Arthur)

Arthur: …

Arthur: …

Arthur: …*!*

Arthur: Merlin….

Merlin: **_YES_**! FINALLY! BROMANCE REIGNS SUPREME!

Arthur: Y-You used **MAGIC**!

Everyone: (Groans)

Morgana: Just make a decision Arthur!

Gaius: Yeah, I'm growing old here!

Mordred: … (under his breath) Growing?

Arthur: DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO _DO_ MORGANA, OR I'M TELLING!

Everyone: (Groans)

Morgana: (to the audience) Telling who? Our parents are dead!

Arthur: (Ignores her) ….Merlin!

Merlin: YES! I KNEW IT! King is worth ten points! HOLLAH!

Arthur: You used **MAGIC**!

Merlin: (annoyed and exasperated) _Yes_, Arthur, we've already _established_ that! Now tell Burt and that _stupid_, _cryptic_ _dragon_ to give me my powers and catchphrases back!

Dragon: HEY!

Morgana: (whispering to Mordred) The ironic thing IS that _he's_ the dragonlord…

Arthur: No WAY, Merlin! You broke the law! The only thing you're getting is BURNED!

Everyone: (Gasps)

Merlin: _Thank_ you Arth-**_WHAT_**?!

(Everyone mutters furiously under breath)

Gaius: Arthur… Are you CRAZY?!

Dragon: (To Burt)(snaps fingers)Ohhhhh, he did _not_ just go there!

Sir (Burt) Leon: Oh yes he _did_! I wanted more magic, but not this way! (Throws neckerchief at Merlin's feet)

Mordred: Agreed! Pathetic wishy-washy villain says Merlin lives!

Dragon: Oh, all right then…

Morgana: (disappointed) Then I guess we're NOT going to burn him…?

Arthur: Well, of _course_ not! And you all fell for it! Come on, Merlin, bring your neckerchief. We're gonna bedazzle this city with **SPARKLES**!

Merlin: (Picks up neckerchief, grinning) Coming, sire!

(Merlin and Arthur exit)

Everyone: …

Morgana: What just happened…?

(Awkward silence)

Mordred: Well, now what?

Dragon: A cat has nine lives, how many lives has a Morgana?

(All grin evilly)

Morgana: (spluttering) I'm IMMORTAL fools!

Sir (Burt) Leon: (reading) According to Merlin's magic rule book, which just happened to be at my feet, there can only be one awesome immortal character per show. (ME!)

(Everyone chases her offstage)

Morgana: No, _no_…! Come _on_ Mordred, not you again! Kilgarrah, I'm practically a dragonlord! Gaius: oh, never mind, please put our wig back on your head. Guys? **_GUYS_**! (screams)

*end scene*


End file.
